


[podfic] These Bonds are Shackle Free

by majoline



Series: Suits for Jinxy [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, F/M, Femdom, No Spoilers, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Dynamics, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Him following her instructions doesn’t necessarily mean he obeyed; it’s more about the fact that even if he’d never admit it out loud, he <i>needs</i> this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] These Bonds are Shackle Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Bonds are Shackle Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751679) by [ragingrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow). 



> Because we were talking on Gchat and she told me we needed more Suits podfic in the world, especially kinky.
> 
> Out of the two, this one is my pick. ^u^
> 
> The cover art has *gasp* a person on it! because I figured she'd like it. I found the picture over at one of vix_spes' birthday posts.
> 
> The font is from http://www.dafont.com/japanese-brush.font
> 
> Thank you so much, ragingrainbow, for your blanket permission ♥
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> [edit] now with audiofic archive link!

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:07:27  
Size: 6 MB

[Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013122904.zip)


End file.
